<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After All This by Trashy_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532488">After All This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan'>Trashy_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTP shots babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Two Princes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hugs, I kinda hate tags, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, idk what else to put tbh, its hella short btw oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute cuddles, it’s not as dramatic as the title might make it sound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TTP shots babey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After All This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can’t believe this is my first fanfic for them even though i’ve been part of the fandom for a bit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Amir holds up his sword defensively, turning his gaze towards the stark whiteness around him. Yet, he can’t find his enemy, as if they’ve disappeared into the nonexistent shadows. Then he feels it, a punch to his side. Or at least, what he presumes to be a punch, although he isn’t entirely sure. It happens again, and again, and again. At this stage, it’s starting to bug Amir a bit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Amir.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Amir.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Amir.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Amir,” Rupert whispers as he prods him in the side, startling Amir from his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Rupert? What’s going on?” he asks groggily, “is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I-“ Rupert hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Even in his tired state, Amir finds it adorable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I was wondering if I could sleep with you?” Rupert says, not quite meeting his eyes. Amir’s cheeks darken at the question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You what?” he squeaks. Rupert’s eyes widen as he realise what he’d just said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No no no, not- not like that,” he says hurriedly, waving his hands around. “I just meant, ya know, cuddling or something.” Amor stares fondly at his fiancé as he nervously plays with the hem of his shirt. “You know what, it was stupid. I’m </span>
  <span class="s1">so </span>
  <span class="s2">sorry for waking you up. Especially with how early it is. I’m just gonna-“ he points a thumb behind him and turns to leave, but Amir catches his wrist before he can.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, it’s not stupid. I was just admiring how adorable you are,” Amir coos, watching the pink blush on Rupert’s cheeks spread. He flips over a corner of his duvet. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rupert smiles softly as he gets in. “Just so you know, I’m clingy in my sleep,” he warns, causing Amor to chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, just so you know, I don’t mind,” he teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It takes a bit of shuffling around (and elbows to the face) for them to find a comfortable position, but finally they stop moving, with Rupert laying his head on Amir’s chest, and Amir with his arm wrapped around Rupert’s torso. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Amir?” Rupert asks into the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes Rupert?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too,” Amir responds, placing a gentle kiss onto the top of Rupert’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rupert’s breathing slowly evens out, and Amir just looks at his fiancé. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He still can’t get over the fact that, after everything that happened, he gets to call this wonderful man </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">his fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. It’s... it’s wonderful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He lifts his hand into Rupert’s hair and slowly sifts it through, loving the feeling of soft hair in his hand. Rupert nuzzles into his chest more and Amir smiles as he drifts off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yeah, he could get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>